The invention relates in general to a cutting insert that may be detachably mounted on a tool holder for cutting a workpiece, and in particular to a triangular-shaped, multi-edge, indexable cutting insert for milling a ninety degree shoulder in the workpiece.
Cutting inserts having a triangular shape are generally known. However, conventional triangular cutting inserts are limited by the number of cutting edges. The number of cutting edges is directly related to the cost of the cutting insert. The more cutting edges that are available, the less the cutting insert will cost. In addition, a triangular shaped cutting insert provides the most cost effective shape for machining a ninety degree shoulder in the workpiece. Thus, it is desirable to provide an indexable triangular shaped cutting insert having multiple cutting edges and having the ability to produce a ninety degree shoulder in the workpiece.